Ash VS Barry
by KoraDonDora
Summary: When Ash decides to visit Dawn in Twinleaf, he begins to have feelings for her. But will this make a certain blonde boy jealous?


So, one day I got really into twinleafshipping (You know, BarryXDawn) and I actually used to be apart of pearlshipping. I suddenly had a change of heart after looking at this couple more, falling in love with it. I really like this couple and decided that instead of pearlshipping, I was going to do pokeshipping since it was my second favorite Ash couple. So enjoy reading my story. It's my first time in the Pokemon archive so I hope I make a good impression.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dawns surprise~**

"I wonder if I'll ever see Ash again," Dawn said while walking down the sidewalk with Barry next to her. He rolled his eyes, showing he didn't care.

"Whatever. He's just another dude," Barry said as I crossed his arms.

"Just another dude?! I traveled with him. We have a special bond."

"Special bond my butt." Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. "Well it's true. You're acting like you've known him your whole life."

"Well at least I remember him. Unlike you, who forgot about me."

"I didn't forget. Your face was just a bit blurry at first. Besides, that was six years ago."

"Still. I wonder what he's doing now..."

**Meanwhile on the docks in Astilbe Town**

"Cilan! Wait!," yelled Iris as Cilan rushed onto the boat. Cilan stopped and turned to look at the tired girl.

"Sorry Iris. I'm just really excited," he said while scratching the back of his head. She slowly walked onto the boat, still tired from chasing Cilan. Once she got on, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're lucky you're cute." He chuckled at the girl.

"Guys, are you ready," said a voice from behind. They both turned to see Ash.

"Yeah. We've been ready."

"Well sorry for not packing super early."

"Whatever."

"Well lets go then." Iris grabbed Cilan's hand, leading him away. Ash looked out into the sea.

_'I can't wait to see you again"_

**Back in Twinleaf**

"Stop it Barry!," Dawn said as Barry ran way from her with her new cap. He stopped and turned around.

"Not until YOU give me back my scarf," Barry said as Dawn held his new scarf.

Now that they were older, they had both changed in appearance. Dawn was much more curvy and more developed. She was also much taller. Her hair was longer, but tied into a long braid that went down her back. She wore a white tank top, with a black vest. She also had denim shorts, with pink sneakers. Her hat was now a cap, similar to Ash's, except her's was pink and white.

Barry had also changed, just not as much. His hair hadn't grown much (Mostly because he refused to grow it out) But instead he wore hat similar to Dawn's old one, except his was entirely green. He wore a green, short sleeved t-shirt, and an orange sweater vest. He also wore black denim jeans, and orange sneakers.

Dawn pouted, and dropped his scarf on the ground. Barry did the same with her cap. They both picked up their respective items, and put them on.

"You're so annoying."

"Same to you." Dawn crossed her arms, while Barry just chuckled.

"Can you just take me home?"

"Sure. But I'm going to have to fine you for the cab." Dawn playfully punched his arm.

**Time skip. We're at Dawn's house now**

Dawn and Barry arrived at Dawn's house, and Dawn wasn't too happy.

"I can't believe you did that!," Dawn yelled.

"Hey, if I knew that guy was right next to the car window, I wouldn't have done it," Barry said in his defense.

"You SPIT your GUM on him." Barry rolled his eyes, earning a punch in the arm.

"Looks like it's time for me to go. Bye Dawn."

"Bye Barry." They both waved to each other, before Dawn turned and walked up her porch steps. She opened the door, but the lights were off. She turned on the lights, but as soon as she did, her mother, and three others jumped out from behind the couch.

"SURPRISE!," they yelled. Dawn stood there, frozen. Because this surprise, was really surprising.

"Nice to see you again," said a familiar boy.

* * *

A pretty short chapter. I don't want to give away too much though. So this is about it for now. Remember R&R and F&F! BaiBai


End file.
